


Shado

by LaKill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Other, fem-Harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKill/pseuds/LaKill
Summary: At 16, Shado (fem) ruled the streets of London with violence and murder. A protector of the innocent. She liked her life the way it was. Using her powers to save the defenceless. Destroying the greedy. Then she met the mage that abandoned her. They hated her for killing murderous Death Eaters and try to stop her. But she can fight back as the Queen of the Covenant of Witches.





	1. Shadows

**Shado**

**Shadows**

"How did you get out!?" The man demanded. His voice was rough and he spoke with an Eastern European language with a strong accent.

It was a dark warm night in London. But the sea breeze brought with it a chill towards the freight ship as it finished docking, ready to unload its cargo.

The man was dressed warmly, in his mid-forties. Sweating a little as the air was humid. He watched the girl coldly as he drew his black handgun on her. She looked no older than fifteen. Sixteen at a stretch.

However, the girl looked unconcerned. She looked bored. She wore a breezy crimson coloured summer dress. Her breasts were full pushed up by her crimson bra hidden in her dress, and though they weren't small they weren't big either. Something in between.

The dress reached the girls midthigh on her long pale legs. Her skin was like that. Flawlessly smooth and milky white. The girls dress hugged her delightfully athletic body, curving into her beautiful shape with thin spaghetti straps over her slight shoulders.

The strange girl watched him with cool emerald coloured eyes that clashed and accentuated her pretty face at the same time. She wore no makeup, but her lips sparkled bright red and she didn't need anything more.

Her hair was short, and the colour matched her dress, fading into a blond at the edges, very short at the back, but hanging long over her ears, and longer on top.

The red-heads crimson dress breezes back, flowing behind her in the breeze from the sea. She was bare foot and emptyhanded, but she gave off an aura the man couldn't understand.

"You are in my city." The girl suddenly spoke, crisp and nonchalant with a perfect accent like his own, speaking his language with a fluent ease.

The man took an involuntary step backward. He didn't know why, but he shivered looking at those cool unconcerned eyes.

He shuddered as he let his eyes dart from her for less than a moment. Looking around deck. They were alone. He turned back to her and stuttered back as she had closed the distance by half.

The man had been patrolling in amongst large metal containers. They were set out like a maze. He hated himself as he thought about running and hiding. He knew the layout of the ship. She didn't.

"Return them to me." The girl spoke again. Nonchalant. Her voice soft and pleasant to the ear. "Return them to me," she repeated after a moment. "And I shall not destroy you."

The man gritted his teeth. He had to get angry. Who was this creepy girl? She spoke his languish perfectly but he was starting to believe she wasn't ever cargo.

"W-who are you, bitch?" he demanded as commandingly as he could while she continued to stare at him unblinkingly.

The strange girl wasn't even very tall. She was just under average height for a girl her age. She was just a weak kid. A girl. So why did he feel that dread while staring into those eyes.

"This is my city," she replied coolly. "You are in my city," she added with a hint of aggression this time. "You have to return them. If you choose not to. Then you and every other thief on this boat shall die."

The man staggered back and bumped into a huge red container. It clung loudly and startled him. His gun went off in a ringing bang. He could only stare at the girl as she stood in the line of his fire.

He prayed in that mere moment for her to die. But his prayer went unanswered. He shit himself as she moved like flickering images from a horror film. Her left hand flickered more with a back handed swipe.

There was a flash of golden sparks on the back of the girls' hand with a fizzled sound before the man heard the ping of his bullet hitting metal. The man's eyes frantic with horror followed the path of the bullet as the girl stopped. There was a small burn mark on the crate beside her.

The man looked back to the girl. She had a huge grin on her lips, showing off her perfect white teeth. Piss was dribbling down his trouser leg while he shook, unable to steady his gun as he kept it aimed at the girl.

"I don't give second chances often." The girl spoke coldly this time. "But since shooting at me was an accident. I'll let that slide. So here is my offer, Mister." She took two small steps closer, but he had nowhere to run. The mans back way pressed to a container. "Return what does not belong to you and your people, and let the authorities have you. Confess to all your crimes. And go to jail for the rest of your lives. Or die here and now? I won't ask again."

The man; in his fear and horror was barely listening as he pulled the trigger of his gun. He fired and fired, emptying his gun while screaming and squeezing his eyes tight. He continued pulling the trigger even after his gun was empty, clicking uselessly.

It took him a moment to brave opening his eyes. Tears ran freely when he saw her. The girl was still where she was. She had a cruel smirk lining her pretty lips. She was unharmed. She was a Devil of Vengeance.

Each bullet he had fired. They were held. Paused before her. The red-haired girls' emerald eyes were alight with a golden energy. The bullets were still spinning furiously. They hadn't lost any energy or momentum. But they just hung before her like something out of a Science Fiction film.

"Filth like you never learn." The girl spoke coldly. "I am Shado. And this is my city!"

The man only had a moment as the bullets turned to face him. But that moment wasn't enough to think straight. It wasn't enough for his life to flash before his eyes. It wasn't enough to scream.

He was dead before he hit the ground. Riddled with his own bullets. Blood pooled around his body, smearing down the container he fell back on it as he slid down to the deck. His eyes void of life or thought.

"What the…?"

Shado turned coolly to her left as three men with machine riffles charged towards her between a passage of containers.

"This is too easy," Shado said.

Shado rose her right hand lazily with two closed pointer fingers she swiped them to the left as if flicking over the page on a Kindle. Metal bent and moaned, but it took only a moment. The men didn't have a chance to realise they were dead as one rusty yellow container slid closed with a red one, splattering all three men between them.

"Why do they never listen to their survival instincts?" Shado asked herself in mock sadness. "It would be so much easier for me – and less bloody for them."

However, Shado grinned as she pushed out her left hand towards the containers. The sound of metal on metal screeched throughout the night as the containers blast up and towards the bridge of the boat in a hurricane of energy, roaring and rolling across the ship tearing and shattering the deck and other containers.

Explosions rippled through the night as Shado's eyes were alight. The metal of the deck tore and split as Shado pulled her arms up. And then three dirty and rust covered white containers tore through the deck floating above the ship.

Shado could hear screaming from the men on the ship. But she could also hear the cries from within the containers she had claimed from within the boat.

Floating up, Shado rose from the broken deck of the ship, not caring if anyone saw her crimson coloured panties. Or saw her flying.

Shado could hear sirens in the distance as emergency services raced to the scene. But she didn't pay that any attention as she flew away from the ship as it started ripping itself in two, water gushing in through the giant brakes in its hull, slowly sinking.

Shado's containers touched down, thumping to the concrete ground of the dock. Workers and security watched in shock as Shado landed her bare feet on top of the front container.

Smirking, Shado made a gesture and the chained container doors tore open to reveal people inside, young boys, small girls, and women, huddled together, filthy and wearing rags, nearly filling the three containers, and looking out at the fearful dockworkers.

However, when the men and women looked up, back towards the girl, Shado.

She was gone.

Shado watched coolly from a distance as the police, firefighters, and paramedics started arriving with the Coast Guard by ship and land, saving and arresting the odd surviving sailor. The paramedics were helping the timid people from the containers while the firefighters assisted the Coast Guard.

Then finally the police. They were taking statements from dockworkers and security. Listening. They knew about Shado. They had seen her handy work before. If she was real. They weren't sure they wanted to find out.

Meanwhile Shado turned from her entertainment while stretching the kinks from her muscles and yawning cutely.

"Now that's what I call a birthday party," Shado said to herself with an amused smile. That was the only thing she really knew about herself. Her birthday. She used to hate her birthday. But now her birthday was a day that any and every bully in London should fear.

Shado laughed as she flickered away to reappear in a huge open plan apartment. It only had one room leading from the main area which had a kitchen leading on to the living area with sliding doors to her room where she had a huge wet room and toilet.

She had huge tinted one-way windows looking out over the lights of her city. Shado had a dining table and chairs. Not that she ever had company. She had comfortable couch that curved round under the side window that looked out over the Themes and London Bridge, opposite her huge OLED 4K curved TV.

She liked her apartment. It was airy and open plan. It was comfortable, and just the way she liked it.

Shado smiled as she flopped down onto her couch as she had some PlayStation game cases, (PS3, 4, and Vita) lying around haphazardly with a few old pizza boxes she needed to clean up.

However, with click of Shado's fingers the pizza boxes dissolved away into nothing. Shado figured that would do. She would sort her games out another time as that was much too intricate for her to do with her powers and she didn't want to ruin her stuff trying. That meant she would have to tidy them by hand.

"Well that was a sweet sixteen." Shado chuckled. Her accent had changed back. It was proper English and cool. And she was no longer speaking another language. She had learnt several different languages during her short life and enjoyed adding the accent as it made her easier to understand when speaking to a native of that language.

Smiling Shado shrugged that off as she grabbed the nearest PS4 controller from her coffee table. The table needed a wipe, and for her to get rid of some of those old newspapers, but they had her in the headline so she wasn't quite ready to melt them. It also held her VAIO laptop open to an article about her burning down several warehouses used to make some illegal drugs a few days back.

Shado was about to press the PS button to start the system and continue her game when she was startled by an odd feeling. Her senses alert and her curiosity was piqued.

Shado placed her controller down as she frowned. Shado moved to the window, kneeling on her couch, Shado looked out into the darkness. Lit by the lights of London and the mild lighting of her apartment Shado could see a slight ghost-reflection of herself.

However, that wasn't what startled or gained her attention. She frowned. Shado let those bastards pass through her city. And she left their strange little shite holes alone. The least they could do was not cause trouble where she could sense it.

"It looks like I'll have to continue my game later," Shado said thoughtfully. "Maybe the amusing little stick-wavers will actually give me a fight. A very sweet sixteen this is turning out to be."

Shado smiled as she sat and pulled on her black half-boots, and fastened them to her feet.

"Now I hope this will be a great test of my power," Shado said to herself as she stood and stretched with a wicked grin on her lips before she flickered away with a distortion of the space around her.


	2. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shado discovers an angering secret about her past.

**Shado**

**Roses**

Shado flickered into existence on the roof of a three-storey townhouse. It was one of many attached. They lined the road. And there was a large park across the small quiet road with more townhouses the other side.

Frowning, Shado couldn't help but laugh.

"This is more like it."

Shado was quite gleeful as she looked down to see some men in black robes with skeletal masks of varying materials hiding their faces, and hoods up to hide their hair. There seemed to be some 'fuck off' spell up to keep normal people away, so Shado wouldn't have to worry about them while kicking arse.

"Fucking supervillains," Shado declared in glee. "I really get to kill supervillains," Shado continued excitedly. "First slave traders. And now this? My birthday couldn't get any better than if I got to fight that Dark Fucker, bastard I heard about."

Looking down, Shado growled deep in her throat as anger took hold of her excitement. Shado watched for a moment as a heavyset Skull-Mask guy was using his little stick on a red-haired girl. She was cute too.

The cute red-haired girl screamed as she contorted in pain on the ground in her blue robes, crying and begging for help. However, help couldn't get to her. There was a fat woman nearby fighting with two Skull-Mask guys, frantic with panic.

"It must be nice having a mother to worry?" Shado muttered to herself.

However, Shado's eyes were alight with anger as the Skull-Mask man. A full-grown man was giggling with glee while he used the cast from his little wooden stick to torture a girl of around fifteen.

The torture stopped as the orange light broke away. Shado appeared at the Skull-Masks side, and grabbed his stick arm and snapped his wrist as she pulled the wand from his grasp. The wand burnt to dust in her grip while it was his time to scream.

The Skull-Mask staggered back in shock as Shado let him go. The cute girl on the floor was covered in sweat while she shakily pulled herself to her knees. Looking to her saviour, the red-haired girl could only stare in awe as she was saved by a teen girl in a dress.

However, after giving the red-haired girl a wink, Shado turned to the large Skull-Mask and shattered his face with her left fist. The man cried, screaming as blood exploded from around his mask and his mask melted away leaving angry red welts on his ugly bloodied face.

"I thought you liked to play violently?" Shado asked whimsically with a sweet smile on her lips, "so let's have some fun, shall we?" Shado continued with a question while he held his face, looking at her in terror.

Shado slid in, punting his chest with her right palm. Blood erupted from his mouth like a volcano as a huge crack reverberated throughout the street. The man dropped to his knees. His eyes lifeless before he finally keeled over dead in the gutter.

Turning to the red-haired girl, Shado rose her left hand, arm out, palm straight, to her side in nonchalance. Blue flames blazed up and around, curving into a sphere an inch from her palm. Then Shado fired the blue fireball. It shot with a burning ring of blue flames and a boom, shaking some nearby windows.

The red-haired girl was still on the floor and turned to see the blue flames take out two shocked masked men. They roared in agony as they were set alight. They had noticed Shado and turned to fire at her. But Shado took them out without a motion of concern. They flailed and screamed, begging for help that never came as they lost to the flames and stopped, dead, burnt husks on the road.

However, the rest of the fighters. The people dressed. 'Normally'? Not in masks? And the Skull-Masks looked to Shado. And Shado could sense the worry. They were afraid. Shado knew then that they were far beneath her in power and talent combined.

However, Shado ignored them as she smirked. Shado offered her right hand to help the red-haired girl up.

"My name is Shado." Shado introduced herself.

Shado held back laughed as she rolled her eyes while ignoring the three multicoloured spells that flew her way from off to the side. The spells shuddered as they exploded into an invisible barrier to Shado's right, curving around her and the red-haired girl, fizzling to nothing as Shado's eyes lit up with a golden light.

"G-Ginevra … I mean Ginny. Yeah. Ginny Weasley." The red-haired girl shakily introduced herself as she timidly accepted Shado's offered hand as she wouldn't want to offend her saviour.

Shado pulled the red-haired girl, Ginny to her feet without effort before swiping her free hand towards an attacking Skull-Mask. His orange spell was obliterated by a wave of scorching heat that continued toward the offender.

The heat hit the Skull-Mask and vaporised him into a husk of bits and blood, splashing to the street where he stood in a roar of nothingness.

Ginny turned away and almost threw up, dry retching for a moment before collecting herself she turned to look at her heroine.

"Whoa. Y-you. You just stopped the torture curse," Ginny stuttered out weakly. "That's-that's impossible. The torture curse can't be stopped by magic like that."

Shado eyed Ginny while she babbled. "Well nobody told me that. And I just stopped it. So obviously you're wrong, Ginevra," Shado said coolly with her collect emerald eyes holding Ginny's brown.

Ginny's cheeks lit up, which only increased as she realised she was still holding Shado's hand and quickly let go in awkwardness.

"Ginny. Are you… okay?"

Shado and Ginny were interrupted as a girl as she ran, panting for breath in her hurry calling out in a light Welsh accent. The new girl had green eyes and long black hair to her waist. She tripped as she dived through a few spells charging to get to her friend.

"Rose!" Ginny cried out in terror as Rose fell to the ground a few metres from them with two Skull-Masks leering down at her as she had tripped over the hem of her dark red robe.

Shado frowned. "She looks familiar," she muttered to herself. Cute too. She smirked as she reached out her hands and gave a slight tug motion.

Rose flickered away and straight into Shado's strong arms. Rose considered Shado's eyes with bright red cheeks and pounding heart. Rose couldn't figure out what just happened. How could anyone do something like that? She looked extraordinarily befuddled.

"D-did you just apparate me?" Rose asked fearfully.

Shado tilted her head to one side as she considered the question. "If you're asking whether I just teleported you to me, then yes. Yes, I did. Unless you wanted to play with those Skull-Mask morons?"

"Skull-Mask?" Rose asked stupidly before looking up and back as the men had only just noticed where she went. "Oh, you mean the Death Eaters? And no. Its nicer here with some strange murderous girl."

Shado laughed. "Well, good to know. I think you both owe me dinner or something for saving your lives. But this one is on me," Shado said as she shifted her weight; her right foot slid forward only an inch and crushed into the concrete ground a couple inches.

However, Ginny and Rose jumped as the ground roared up, shooting forward in sharp spikes and impaled the Skull-Masked men. They hung, impaled, twitching, blood dripping from their bodies, dead, blank looks in their eyes through the eyeholes in their masks.

"Oh Goddess," Rose whispered while looking sick. "Who the hell are you?"

"Shado," she answered. "And this is my city. These things decided to attack innocent girls in my city. But then this is a lovely birthday treat for myself. Though, I'm very disappointed. I expected more from these pathetic little stick waving mages. And they've killed quite a few of your people."

Shado paused to let the other two girls look around as people they were with lay dead around the street while the only dead Skull Masks were those that Shado slaughtered.

"You should tell your people that they need to be quite a lot more violent," Shado said. "You shouldn't show mercy to any piece of shit that giggles while torturing innocent people. And I can smell innocent people a mile away. Especially cute little virgins like the both of you."

Ginny and Rose went bright red while Shado nonchalantly back handed a black coloured beam of light fired by a Skull-Mask trying his luck. Unfortunately, he had used all his luck thus far. The spell hadn't been travelling that fast before it returned. The spell swished back, straight into its sender, tearing him apart, ripping his skin to the bone while he roared in agony.

There weren't too many Skull-Masks left as a few had already seen what Shado could and would do to them so they fled in fear and caution. Shado had killed the others. The fighting slowed to a stop as everyone watched what the Skull-Mask (technically) did to himself.

"Eww," Shado muttered to herself. "Even I wouldn't do that to someone," Shado said while wrinkling her nose. "Well… okay, I kind of did that. But it was his spell. So that doesn't count as me doing it… does it? I tend to kill a lot faster than that."

"I-I don't think it counts if it's not your spell," Rose stuttered after having thrown up alongside Ginny.

The Skull-Masks looked around at each other before looking toward Shado. It was obvious. They were crazy murderous bastards. They could be stupid. They would admit that. But they weren't that crazy or stupid. They fled in whip like cracks, disappearing as they teleported away.

"Y-you!" A woman with deep red hair shouted out turning to Shado once it was certain the remaining Skull-Masks had gone. She didn't look very thankful. "Get the hell away from my daughter you murderer."

"Umm… which one is that?" Shado asked. She was unconcerned.

"M-mum," Rose stuttered. "She saved our lives."

"I don't care!" she roared angrily. "She's a horrible killer."

"Hey, for your information lady, I only kill bad guys," Shado corrected. "Killers, rapist, bastards like these cowardly Skull-Mask guys. You don't care whether they kill you? That's your fucking problem. But when I see dickweeds torturing an innocent girl while laughing in fucking glee, I'm going to melt his face a little before I kill him."

"Dumbledore will have you behind bars," Rose's mum hissed out spitefully. "He does not condone such violence. They deserve the right to change."

"Dumble-who-now?" Shado asked. She already didn't like the sound of this guy and she hadn't met him yet.

"Dumbledore," Rose whispered while her mum glared at her too. "He's really-really-really old, and he's the leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

"And this is his Order of idiot fodder?" Shado asked.

"Umm… I guess," Rose replied sheepishly.

"Wow… just wow, and added wow," Shado said sardonically. "You follow a pensioner around… do you have meetings at his retirement home?"

"How dare you speak about the Headmaster like that?" Rose's mum demanded while other members of the Order nodded in agreement, not brave enough to risk pissing Shado off themselves.

"Wait," Shado said in shock. "This crazy son-of-a-bitch is a teacher?" she asked. "And he wants to give these murderers infinite chances…? To do what? Murder more innocent people? You guys are fucking crazy. Shouldn't the cops be dealing with these basket case murderers?"

"Dumbledore has a lot of influence in the Magical World," Rose quickly said.

"Okay," Shado said slowly. "Right… so as long as I put on a skull-mask I can do whatever the fuck I want?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Rose said thoughtfully.

"Rosette!" Rose's mum said coldly. "Here. Now." She demanded, startling her daughter as she pointed beside her.

Rose gave Shado a quick look before rushing to stand with her mother.

"You too, Ginevra." Next up was that fat woman Shado saw before and Ginny sighed as she rushed to her mother's side.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted," Shado commented with mock sadness. "And on my birthday too."

"Wait," Rose said as Shado went to leave. "It's my birthday too."

"But you're the Girl-Who-Lived, she's a nothing." It was a revoltingly smug ginger boy no older than them. He moved to stand the other side of the fat woman. It seemed he was her son.

Poor Ginny.

However, Shado laughed.

"Coming from someone as magically weak as you?" Shado asked.

The ginger boy went to wave his wand, but muscular male arms wrapped around him from behind, pinning his arms. It was a strong looking man with long hair tied into a ponytail with claw like earrings.

"Don't be an idiot Ron." The young man demanded. "She could squish you like a grape with nothing but a look." The man looked at Shado coolly. "What happened to you that you became so… this. You said your name is Shado. I overheard you tell Ginny. But what's your real name?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Shado replied while shrugging. "But if you must know. I was left on the doorstep of my aunt and uncle's when I was about a year and a half. They were magic hating racists. I barely survived. But I grew strong. And they threw me away. I didn't get to go to your little school. I just got Vernon Dursley's fist to my face until I…-."

"Dursley?" Rose interrupted while her mother had paled as she looked at Shado. "Isn't that the name of our muggle relatives…?"

Rose trailed to a stop as the air got thick and cold suddenly. She looked back at Shado in shock, her eyes widening as unheard-of pieces clicked together in her mind.

The ground around Shado's feet cracked and shook as she looked at Rose's mum in suppressed rage.

"You sicken me!" Shado hissed before she flickered away. Her teleportation blast out ripping apart the ground around her as she left.


End file.
